summer fling
by demigodclovelytwiheart
Summary: Cato and clove have been friends for, forever but what happens when Cato starts to develop something else for clove. will she fell the same or will her brother and ex get in the way? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS WILL PROBABLY WONT END UP LIKE A ONE-SHOT OR IT WILL I HAVE NO IDEA SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTIUE IT….

"Clove, clove, clove come here your brother and his friends are out side swimming and

they look like they need some company!" My best friend Katniss Everdeen screeched

from down stairs. "Katniss just go talk to them I doubt they will mind, but I'm going to

stay in here will my brother and his friends don't stink it up, cause FYI they just got out

of football practice and probably smell horrible" is my only reply. "Please clove I need

you to help me flirt with Peeta, please" "fine lets get ready.

- line break-

After about 20 min. of getting ready we call over the rest of our friends to join us

_Ding Ding Ding _ "Katniss can you get that" "No but I can little sister" "Finnick James

Odair don't you even think about touching that door"I say rushing down the stairs.

"Clove Olivia Odair what the hell do you think you are wearing" "its called a bikini

Finnick and why do you care" "I care because you are my little sister and your swim

wear isn't covering more than 15% of you body, that's why I care" "Finnick" "Yah"

"Grow a pair and get out my way" "Go to hell clove" "Meet yah there then" "bye see yah

soon" "whatever and but on some cloths" and with that my brother let to go play with his

idiotic friends.

- line break-

As I open the door I'm ecstatic to see Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and Madge

Undersee all on my doorstep "Hey girls, ready to swim, tan and relax" "Hell yah" they all

yell. I run upstairs and get my phone and magazine and head out side. As I get out there,

the round of wolf whistles and stairs that I get from my brothers' friends alarms me. "Hey

clove how yah doin?" "Great actually, you" "Good football practice was a bitch but

besides that good" "Damn Finnick your sister has a killer body, you wanna share?"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER YOUR TALKING

ABOUT" "Okay man sorry I was just kidding" "Hey guys you know I can hear you right

and Thresh" "Yah" "Thanks" and with that I went to tan.

- later that day (at night)-

"Hey Finnick" "Yes Clovely" "One don't call me that, two what time does mom and dad

get home tomorrow?" "Um sometime around 2, why" "Oh nothing the girls are just

having a sleepover here tonight that's all" "Oh you are" "Yup" "and did mom and dad

put you in charge" "tell and I will tell what you did last week" "fine but no boys

"AWWW" all of Finnicks friends chimed in "Oh shut the fuck up this is my baby sister

your trying to fuck here" "No we are just are admiring her assets" Cato replied "If you do

not shut the hell up I will make sure you never have kids, get me" "Yah bro I get yah"

"Good" "And on that note we leave bye y'all" "bye" they all replied.

- FINNICKS POV-

"Bro do you like my sister" "I don't know maybe, I have no clue" "Cato she is my sister and you have known her your whole life" "I know its just she makes me feel a certain way that I never felt with any other girl that I've been with" "Well one things for sure break her heart I break you."

**HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK AND FAV AND FOLLOW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL. -JESS**


	2. sleep over

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THANK PANDORA FOR MY INSPERATION. **

CATOS POV

Do I like clove. I mean she is super pretty and really nice but she just sees me as her

idiot brothers best friend. Why can't she see that I want to have her as part of his

life. And not just the Cato that wants to fuck her. Urgh.

"Earth to Cato" "what, ha, oh sorry man"

**-line break- -cloves pov-**

"So ladies what do y'all wanna do tonight" "Maybe we could-" that's when we hear the

music blaring from downstairs. "FINNICK IF I GET DOWN THERE AND THIS

CRAPPY MUSIC IS STILL PLAYING IM GOING TO WHOP YOUR ASS" "SHUT

UP LITTLE SISTER" as soon as I get down stairs I run and jump on top of finnick steal

the remote and his phone and run off with my stupid brother trailing me "I HAVE NO

IDEA WHY YOU PLAY FOOTBALL WHEN YOUR AS SLOW AS A SNAIL" wand

with that my brother jumps on top of me and just sit there slowly killing me with his

weight "How does it feel to be on the other end little sister" "SHITTY" "I don't think

mom and dad would appreciate the language you have been using clovely" "GO TO

HELL" "Give me my phone and the remote back and ill get up" "Fine" and with that he

gets up and oxygen reenters my body "I hate you" "Hate you to clovely"

**-LINE BREAK STILL CLOVES POV-**

After arguing with finnick for a while on how girls should choose what we do cause they

crash are slumber party we ended up just sitting around watching _Percy Jackson _"oh my,

the guy that plays Percy is smoking" "I know right he is just so hot" after a round of

urgh's and grosses from the guys the girls just stare at them like their headless "girls

meeting in my room now"

**-LINE BREAK GIRLS MEETING CLOVES POV-**

"Ok so we should prank the guys tonight by painting their nails hot pink and steeling

their cloths for practice tomorrow, what yah think" "HELLYAH IM IN" I'm with

Johanna so lets get some revenge 1-2-3 break"

**LINE BREAK THE GIRLS HAVE GONE BACK DOWN STAIRS-**

"So what did you girls talk about in your 'girls meeting'" "Nunyah" "Fine little sister"

and that just set me over the edge "FINNICK I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME LITTLE

SISTER MOM AND DAD WILL KNOW EVER DIRTY LITTLE SECRET YOU

HAVE KEPT FROM THEM, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE 20 MIN OLDER THAN ME

DOES NOT MEAN I CANT KILL YOUR REPUTATION AT SCHOOL, SO TRY

ME!" "Fine little sis" all around the room the guys just snickered. Me and Finnick both

raced to the house phone and fortunate for me I got there first as I started to dial are

parents cell phone I hear "Please clove I'll do anything just do not tell mom and dad"

"Fine but what's in it for me?" "What do you want" "ONE NO MORE CALLING ME

CLOVELY ITS JUST STUPID, TWO $250 IN CASH, AND THREE THE T.V."

"FINE" and I never heard another word from Finnick the rest of the night

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IF NOT THEN LIFE SUCKS AND IF SO LET ME KNOW. CHAPTER LATER.P.S IF I'S NOT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTASISM THEN PLEASE DON'T REVIEW….. -JESS**_


	3. 3 volleyball

_HELLO LOVELY READERS I WAS READING FANFICTION AND DESIDED TO UPDATE SO HERE IT IS…. THE SETTING IS A WEEK AFTER THEIR PARENTS (FINNICK AND CLOVES) RETURN HOME._

"Finnick get your ass out of bed our friends are waiting for us at the beach" "I'm coming

little sis" "Finnick what did I tell you about calling me your little sister" "Not to" "So

why are you" "Cause I have more dirt on you than you have on me" "Oh yah like what"

"One word…Marvel" "Finnick go to hell and suck satins balls" and on that note I leave

_clove-2 finnick-0_

-AT THE BEACH CLOVES POV-

I run over to my girls and we say our routine 'hellos' and 'I love your out fits'. "so girls

what are we gonna do today" "how about volleyball" Johanna suggest. "sure lets ask the

guys if they want to play" when we head over to the guys we hear them in a chorus say

their 'hey girls' and 'watcha doin' "Well we want to know if you guys are up for some

friendly girls vs. guys beach volleyball "Of course we are in we would love to see the

look on your faces when the guys" "So I guess pigs are flying to because y'all will never

win" Johanna states. "Well lets find out" my brother states. "Girls huddle up… ok so we

need an advantage over the guys, I was thinking since we all have bikinis on why not

give them a little taste of defeat by playing in our swimsuits" "D-a-m-n clove you really

are satins spondee." "Thanks I guess its just a gift" I reply with a sly smirk. We walk over

to our cabana and take our cloths of and leave only our small amounts of fabric on our

body. "Um. Guys I think the guys had the same idea." I look over and see the super

buff football players walking over to the volleyball net. "Shit this will be harder than I

thought." "Hey girls, ready to loose" my brother greets. "Shut up and just play" "Who's

going first" I ask. "Girls cause we challenged you" Johanna replies like its so obvious. I

look over at the guys and see them all nod in agreement "K girls serve"

-AFTER THE GAME CLOVES POV-

"Told you we would when" "If my team mates weren't so focused on your assets and

more on the game we would have won" "SURE" I reply. "So guys who's up for some

truth and dare?"


	4. 4- TRUTH OR SHIT

**HEY**_** GUYS THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DON'T THEN SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT OF A FILLER CLATO AND DRAMA COMING SOON. SO ENOUGH BLABLING HERE IS TRUTH OR DARE.**_

_**- CLOVES POINT OF VIEW - **_

"I do" the group yells. "Clove go get a bottle" finnick demands. "Or finny you could get

of your lazy little ass and go get a bottle" "How about I go get a bottle" Johanna said.

"I'll go with her" katniss demanded "Ok so who goes first" Johanna asked "either

Johanna or Katniss" so lets put it to a vote" "All in favor of katniss raise your hand" since

there was 6 of us if there may be a tie but since Johanna scares the living shit out of any

one everyone voted for her "Ok so its unanimous Johanna, spin" we all held our breath,

because if we get picked Johanna will make our dare horrible. And of course it lands on

me. "Clovely truth or dare?" "Dare," I reply. "I dare you to give Cato a nice little lap

dance right here right now" SHIT "Ok" I get up and give him the possible best lap dance

he will ever have in his life. "Am I done?" "One last thing Clovely, give him a nice long

kiss" "Urgh fine" I lean down (because I'm already in his lap) and give him a kiss. It was

possible the best kiss I have ever had. "Ummmmm you guys done yet or do we need to

leave" "No their done unless he wants to loose his balls" my brother spits at Cato "Lets

make this a little more intense" I whisper in Cato's ear. His reply was just a sly smirk. "I

think we're gonna call it a night." "Like hell you are" finnick screeches "Oh finnick let

them have their fun" Johanna suggests "Go to hell Johanna because my little sister will

not sleep with Panem prep.'s man whore."

_**FINNICK-1 CATO-0**_

* * *

HOUR AFTER THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN CATO AND FINNICK ABOUT WHO IS PANEM'S MAN WHORE

"So who's next" I asked "Oh shit" they all muttered. I span the bottle and It landed on?

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THIS TIME I WAS LISTENING TO THE PERCY JACKSON AUDIOBOOK SO THANK THEM IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE 3 CHAPTERS LATER. TEAM CLATO COMING SOON AND MAYBE SOME FANNIE. I'LL HOPEFULLY UPDATE SOON. LOVE ALWAYS JESS!**_


	5. DO I LIKE CATO?

Ok so I haven't updated in a while cause of school and all so this summer {2 weeks} I

**will update and possibly finish this story so this will hopefully be a long **

**chapter so yah have fun!**

I span the bottle and it landed on? Finnick sweet idiotic brother, truth or dare? "Um dare"

oh this was gonna be good "I dare you to like whipped cream off all the guys in this

room" "off of ?" "Their faces" "clove I am going to kill you so many times you will not

know what hit you" "oh I will know what hit me, it will be my fat ass older brother_**" **_

"Clove I am not that fat last time I checked I'm more fit than our dear friend Cato over

here who competitively eats big macks on the weekend" and as soon as finnick said that

Cato lifted up his shirt and said. "Um does it look like I'm over weight I cant help but be

ultra sexy with my 8 pack, its inevitable." All the girls laugh or blush and I just stair

dumbfounded at his abs. "See something you like Clovely" Cato whispers in my ear

"Maybe" I reply and with that we return to our game with a pissed of finnick, angry

Johanna, and turned on Cato. 'Oh this should be fun'

**-AFTER THEIR GAME OF TRUTH AND DARE CATO AND CLOVE TALKING-**

CLOVES POV

"So cato, um why did you want to talk to me" "Because your brother was pretty much

about to kill me in there" "Oh" is all I can completely say. "Yah" "I think we should head

back in its getting late" "Yah" is his only reply

**-THE NEXT DAY AT THEIR HOUSE- **

"Clove get the fuck up they are starting to stir" "Oh the look on their faces will be

priceless" "I know maybe next time they wont be smartasses" "oh who are we kidding

they will always just be plain stupid" the conversation seems to come to a hault when we

here. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WHO THE HELL JUST PAINTED MY NAILS

OM MY FUCK IM GOING TO KILL THE SMARTASS THAT DID THIS" wow how

dumb is my brother. " hey this is fun and all but I value my life" annie says and we all

run upstairs followed in pursuit. As the girls come to my room the guys all bang on my

door but then it just stops and that when I remember that finnicks bathroom door connect

to mine "oh shit" I mutter and that's when all the guys come in our room yelling

profanities. "shut the hell up" my brother yells and says "clove olivia

odair why the hell would you do this to me" "um cause you were being a smart ass" and

then my phone goes off. _It reads start to cry and make them feel bad- _jo. That is the

smartest idea she has ever come up with. "finny I'm so sorry its just that you always are

the popular one," this is so degrading nut if it gets him of my ass ill do it, "I just wanted

to be respected and not just seen as your little sister please forgive me." And all my tears

come out or so he thinks. " oh clovely you are important" nah dipshit Sherlock "please

forgive me" I nod and slowly stop crying and then cato pulls me into a embrace. It

doesn't feel like any other embrace we have had it feels like e=we belong together, oh no

am I falling for cato?

Sorry for not updating for a while I'v been supper busy but hopefully I can finish this by the end of summer. P.s. 4 reviews for next chapter

JESS HAVE A GREAT SUMMER


	6. CLATO?

OK SO WHEN I WOKE UP I HAD A LOT OF REPORTS ON MY PHONE FOR THIS STORY SO THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIWING AND FAVORITING HERES CHAPTER 5

CLOVES POV

_Am I falling for cato? _Urgh if I am this is going to be the weirdest relationship ever "

cato tell me he truth do you or do you not like my sister" why are cato and finnick

arguing and why is it over me well let me go find out they are loud enough for china to

here and we live in California. "clove what are you doing" shit annies up "um going to

the bathroom" please by it please "no your not, your spying on finnick and cato and im

coming with you" fuck "ok".

-DOWN STAIRS-FINNICK POV

Oh shit cato likes my sister. "So umm cato tell me do you like my sister" of course he is

not going to admit it "Umm yah is that a problem" I can tell he is waiting for me to yell

or just make any movement but I cant help but look at the two highly shocked girls on the

stairs staring at us "Oh shit" I mutter "Oh shit what?" "Cato whatever you do don't say

anything, ill be right back and with that I disappear upstairs to find a very shocked Clove

and katniss on the floor upstairs.

BACK UPSTARES CLOVES POINT OF VIEW [IDK WHY I WROT IT OUT]

'_Oh crap oh crap oh crap' _"clove talk" "oh my fucking shit" "shut the fuck up" Johanna

moans in her sleep. Typical Johanna can't be nice, even in her sleep. "katniss he cant like

e, not when him and my brother are like brothers, he is like the brother we never had I

cant think of him like that please tell me I'm dreaming" then as usual my stupid ass of a

brother has to come upstairs and lecture me.

A VERY VERY VERY LONG LECTURE LATER PS CLOVES POV

"so clove do you like him" yes I do I really do ,but I cant say that it will make me sound

desperate "yah" "are you serious" a voice booms from the stairs" 'please be god please' I

chant. But of course its Cato beaming like he just got laid. "Cato why so happy" Finnick

the idiot says, "because I didn't think little Clovely would ever like me back" "well I do

so stop your face may freeze like that and then I will laugh my ass off." "maybe we

should let these to love birds talk in private catpiss" "ok but Finnick James Odair call me

that again and you will die swimming in cat piss" "ok" "bye guys" they say at the same

time "hey cato" "hey so what do we do now" "umm do you want to my girlfriend" "yah

Love to" and then he kisses me like on the lips and I kissed back but before we could go

any further my idiotic brother yells, "break it up before I break you 'cus your fat ass is

gonna swallow my sister" "oh finnick do me a favor" "yah clovely" "SHUT THE

FUCKING HELL UP" "Gees no need for fowl language" 'shut up' I mutter "heard that

little sister" 'dick head' "wow for twins yall sure are polar opposites" "yah we get that a

lot" we say at the same times to cato. "so what do we do now" "we can talk about the

rooming arrangements for Florida" katniss suggest we all mutter some type of 'yes'

THREE LONG HOURS OF ARUGUING LATER

_The order of the room_

FINNICK-ANNIE UPSTAIRS

JO-GALE UPSTAIRS

CATO-CLOVE MASTER

KATNISS-PETTA UPSTAIRS

"So answer me this again why do clove and cato get the master" "We've been over this

because its me and finnick's house and finnick and annie moan to load so they are

upstairs and we get down" "whatever" "so next week we all meet at my house 8 am

sharp so we can leave" "ok" and with that all my friends leave alone with my brother.

THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING IT MEANS A LOT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD TO FIND MY CHARGE TO MY PHONE WHICH IS ON 11% AND THE CHARGER IS AT CHURCH SO YAH BUT 8 REVIEWS OF FAVORITES FOR NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE JESS


End file.
